


a christmas reunion

by threerachas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Merry Christmas, Oops, changlix and hyunjin are mentioned, gotta love seungsung tho, hope you like it, its trash i wrote it in half an hour, this is my first time posting here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerachas/pseuds/threerachas
Summary: Jisung realized two things.One, he'd ran out of wrapping paper and he really needed some, and two, he was faced with the boy he'd once known everything about but was now just a stranger.





	a christmas reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello happy holidays! i wrote this on a whim after 483927 years of not writing so it's probably really bad... but i love seungsung a lot so have this!! this is also my first time posting on here so i hope i did it right... anyways i hope you enjoy! its unedited tho oof merry christmas!

Jisung was, naturally, a forgetful person.

When he was in the studio, mixing up a new song for 3RACHA, he sometimes forgot what time it was and when he looked up, it was way past midnight and Chan and Changbin had already gone home.

He almost always forgot where he put his keys, and after a brief moment of panic he's find them inside his bag seemingly glinting mischievously at him.

So it was no surprise when he got home from the studio at 6pm on December the 24th, that there was a bunch of gifts he'd bought for his friends and family still laying unwrapped on his kitchen table.

And he was due at his mother's house for their Christmas party by 7.

As if on cue, his phone started ringing with the lit-up screen declaring it was his dearest mother.

He picked up the phone and began rummaging in his cupboards for wrapping paper, while paying attention to what his mother was saying.

"Your sister's already here, Jisung dear. And she's brought a boyfriend," his mother announced.

Jisung wasn't sure why his mother felt the need to call him and say that, while opening his last cupboard and frowning when he didn't find the wrapping paper he was looking for.

"That's great for her mom...."Jisung trailed off absentmindedly, closing the drawing and grabbing his keys again.

"Well, I was wondering if you were bringing anyone....." his mother finally said, and Jisung understood.

He laughed nervously, grabbing his bag and rushing out the door. "No, Mom, I don't have anyone to bring with me. No one at all."

"No boyfriend?" his mother asked teasingly, and Jisung locked the door behind him and made a mad dash for the stairs of his apartment complex.

"No, Mom. Please don't remind me of that," Jisung huffed out as he ran down the stairs.

"Alright then, but know we still have an extra seat at the table if you manage to find someone in two hours," his mother said, laughing.

He laughed along, although seriously doubting he'd actually bring someone to the family dinner on such short notice. He could ask his best friend Felix, only Felix was going to his own family dinner with his own boyfriend, Changbin.

With a reassurance to his mother he would be showing up soon, Jisung bid her goodbye and finally reached the small craft store conveniently just across his apartment building, pushing open the door while panting in exhaustion.

The store was empty, save for the lone, red-haired cashier who looked up from his phone upon hearing Jisung's entrance. Jisung instantly recognized that cherry red hair, and he briefly wondered what he was doing here.

"Jisung," cashier boy said.

"Seungmin," he replied. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same for you," the cherry haired boy replied dryly, standing taller than Jisung remembered but still wearing those black rimmed, round glasses and the blue beret, although it looked older than he'd last seen it.

Then the boy smiled, exiting his place behind the register and approaching Jisung.

"So what brings you here? It's Christmas Eve," Seungmin said conversationally, and Jisung was hit with the old, familiar feeling of nostalgia.

Seungmin really looked like the last time Jisung saw him, when they were 16 and maybe in love but Seungmin was on the other side of a train, on the platform, and Jisung was inside the train, ready to leave his old life behind and head to the big city. 

And it did meant leaving Seungmin, leaving their relationship behind but they'd agreed to keep in touch, as friends.

But as Jisung grew busier with university and 3RACHA, and Seungmin focusing on his studies back there as well, it didn't work out.

So now, six years later on Christmas Eve, Jisung realized two things.

One, he'd ran out of wrapping paper and he really needed some, and two, he was faced with the boy he'd once known everything about but was now just a stranger.

Jisung answered, "I forgot I didn't have wrapping paper and I really need to get to my mom's house in... roughly an hour."

Seungmin laughed, a sound familiar and unfamiliar to Jisung at the same time.

"Still forgetful as always, huh? C'mon, I'll help you out." Seungmin led the way inside one aisle, Jisung shaking away the cloud forming in his mind and following him.

"Here." Seungmin handed Jisung some red and gold wrapping paper, and there close proximity just pointed out to Jisung all the physical changed that occured with the other.

He was taller, almost the same height as Jisung's tall friend Hyunjin. He'd grown broader, definitely the small, scrawny boy from when they were 9. His smile was the same though, and Jisung found some comfort in that.

"You're taller...." Jisung murmured, taking the wrapping paper from him.

Seungmin's smile drooped for an instant, but it returned. 

"And you're shorter," he teased, but Jisung hit him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, shut up." Jisung walked away and approached the check out, feeling Seungmin follow him.

"So, uh," Jisung began, as Seungmin scanned his items and Jisung paid for them. "How have you been?"

Seungmin looked at him, their eyes meeting.

"Been fine," he said, "After I graduated, I thought, 'how about we head to the city as well?' so I packed my bags, moved here and started working here. Not necessarily the singing career I wanted, but I have to pay the rent, right?"

He's rambling, Jisung realized. He only does that when he's nervous.

"But, y'know, I'm a trainee under JYP." Seungmin added, and Jisung gaped at him.

"Seriously? Me too!" he said, and this time it was Seungmin's turn to gape.

"Why haven't I seen you around sooner?" I've been there for six months now..."

"I'm probably locked inside the studio," Jisung laughed. "Get there early, leave late. That's probably why."

Seungmin handed Jisung the wrapping paper, and Jisung realized he was going to be late if he didn't leave right now.

But he didn't want to leave Seungmin.

"So why are you here? It's Christmas Eve," Jisung echoed Seungmin's words from earlier.

Seungmin shrugged. "Well, I am just here on my own, and I couldn't book a train back home. So I volunteered for the Christmas shift."

Jisung bit his lip. His mother had said it was fine to bring someone.

"Y'know.... we always have extra space at the table," 

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, smile growing softer, "And?"

Jisung missed this. Jisung missed Seungmin's cherry red hair, which he'd dyed a few months after the start of their sophomore year, much to the shock of his mother. Jisung missed Seungmin's snarky comments and the way he seemed to always know what Jisung needed, what Jisung wanted. 

Jisung missed Seungmin.

And he'd be damned if he let him slip through his fingers on Christmas Eve.

"Do you wanna come over? It's Christmas, after all. No one should be alone on Christmas."

Seungmin's smile, if possible, grew wider.

"Thought you'd never ask."

(And later, when Jisung and Seungmin were a bit tipsy from the wine, Jisung's mother asked if they were together again.

Jisung said not yet.)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mirohs_) if you wanna scream about skz w me!!


End file.
